Ow, no more games, Hikaru!
by Dobe-ThatIsAll
Summary: Where in Hikaru has returned and Kaoru gets hurt. Hikaru wants to reminis by playing games with his twin and ends up going too far. Kaoru gets fed up and almost gets hurt AGAIN! Thanks to the host club, our favorite twins will stay together... forever YAO


"Hey, My Lord, would you send this letter to Hikaru for me

**Pairing: HikaruXKaoru**

**Rating: R / M / Adult / Porn… lol**

**Warnings: Violence, Yaoi (gay love), and Twincest (twins who love each other and have the schmexx), swearing**

"Hey, My Lord, would you send this letter to Hikaru for me? I have to finish some things here with Mori-Senpai and Honey-Chan before I leave," Kaoru Hitachiin, the younger of his twin and himself. He was in his second year of high school and missed his brother very dearly. Oh, wondering where the said brother is? Well, Hikaru is off at another school because the twins' parents aren't sure if they want to keep the boys at Ouran High School. So, they sent Hikaru to go to another school for a 6 month period, thinking it was the younger of the boys.

Even their parents couldn't tell them apart…

"Why, yes, my loyal subject! I shall see you tomorrow, Good-day, Kaoru!" With that, and the grabbing of a white envelope with a letter inside, he left with most of the Ouran Host Club with him.

"I'm sorry, Mori-Chan! I didn't mean to! I promise!" Honey-Chan got in trouble, once again, with Takashi. The two now went to the college on the Ouran campus and they were still with the Ouran _High School _ Host Club. Yet, none minded them, not at all.

Mori walked over to the young, red-headed boy while holding a pouting Honey-Chan over his shoulder. "I am sorry to leave you with all this work of cleaning but I will repay you tomorrow after I deal with Loli-man here. See you, Kaoru-kun," He walked out after Kaoru said a brief "Good-bye"

The door opened while Kaoru was busy putting away the costumes they had used that day. That, and the sound of footsteps nearing him, went unnoticed by the boy. He had is earphones in that Hikaru had gave to him almost a year ago while they were on one of their many vacations with the Host Club. 'Just a few more weeks; that is when the semester ends.' Kaoru thought helplessly.

The person who walked in suddenly gripped his shoulders. Kaoru turned around and ripped out his earphones after yelping slightly. "I'm sorry sir, but the Host Club is closed until tomorrow," he said.

"I ordered a special session, boy," the man grinned and set his face a little too close to Kaoru's for his liking. "Now, you wouldn't want to deny my orders, would you boy?"

That was when Kaoru noticed the man's disheveled appearance, his attacker-like grin, his lusty eyes, and the alcohol smell on his breath.

"I am sorry, sir, but we do not offer 'special' services," Kaoru said more sternly. He sounded more afraid than strong, though, as the man's grip did not loosen, but only got tighten on his thin shoulders. He squeaked as the taller, and most likely older, student knocked him over onto the soft red couch. The young red-head started to struggle as the man above him held his wrists up in an iron-grip.

"Please, sir, stop!" Kaoru yelled as the man, no longer holding his hands with both of his own but only with one, started to quickly unbutton his school shirt. The ever present purple jacket was gone before the host club was even opened that afternoon.

The man chuckled and looked down at his victim. He lifted the arm that wasn't holding Kaoru down and slammed it down onto the younger Hitachiin twins face. While Kaoru screamed and whimpered in pain, the man atop him quickly made use of this moment of confusion and pain. He made use of the white shirt and black tie by wrapping them quickly around the boy's wrists and tying them securely to the side of a table next to the couch.

"W-What are you doing?! Stop right now and let me go! HIKARU, HELP!!" He started to scream desperately the only name that was popping threw his mind at the moment. The only reason his twin was running threw Kaoru's mind was because Hikaru loved to play the punishment game like this and it usually made his aroused. This was a different story, however, and it definitely wasn't gentle and loving like his brother was… And his cock knew that.

The man smacked him across the face once again and Kaoru whimpered and cringed in pain. "Who the hell is this 'Hick-are-you' boy whose name you are screaming and not mine? I'll have you know that I will not tolerate this type of behavior, young man. So listen to your master," The creepy man was starting to really scare Kaoru. He was certain that he had never met the guy in his entire life!

"Get off of me! Hikaru! MiLord! Honey-senpa- SMACK!" While Kaoru was yelling out the names of his potential saviors, the man who he would be needing saving from smacked him again, only this time on the other side of his pale face that had the same look as another man who was closer than Kaoru thought.

"Looks like we will need to shut you up. Well, how about I just take off your pants…" The man said as he started to get the younger twin's pants off. He worked rapidly so the boy who was now in his underwear would stop screaming this 'Hick-up-you' name that he seemed to fancy.

The man shoved Kaoru's own black pants into his mouth and yet he was still thrashing and yelling from beneath his own pants in his mouth and the pants that were still on his stomach yet not taken off the body of a heavy male.

The man, once again, made quick work of getting his pants off along with both his and Kaoru's boxers. Kaoru was pleading and yelling for anyone to come in here to help him. The man spit into his hand and picked up one of Kaoru's legs.

"Here's what I'll do. I will take that out of your mouth if you only scream my name from now on," the man said. Even if Kaoru didn't know the man's name, he still agreed to the terms that were set. The man propped Kaoru's leg onto his shoulder while still keeping the slicked hand in the air so not to touch anything. He pulled the black pants out of Kaoru's mouth and he boy instantly went into hyper-mode screaming Hikaru's name with all that he could muster.

"HIKA-!" the younger Hitachiin twin was, this time, punched with full force in the stomach.

--

A limo came to the entrance of the high school just as most of the last students left the grounds. The boy who got out of the car knew he wanted to say 'Hello!' to everyone in the Host Club because he also knew that if he were to let himself go see his brother first then the both of them wouldn't want to seen ANYONE except each other.

"Thank-you. I should be back in a few minutes to go back home. Wait for me here?" He knew he didn't have to ask since it was a paid driver for his family and would do anything he said. The driver nodded and the red-head went up the stairs and almost reached final set of stairs that would lead to the infamous Third Music Room when he heard screaming. He couldn't hear it clearly so he stopped and listened from the bottom of the steps leading to the room.

After a moment he heard a mumbled sound and then he heard the screams as clear as day and recognized them as his brothers, and he was screaming his name!

"Kaoru!" Hikaru also screamed and raced up the stairs. He opened the door of the Third Music Room to find his brother under some stranger and was tied up. The man was big and was punching his brother while slamming his fingers into Kaoru's mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL!? GET OFF MY KAORU!" Hikaru screamed and he started to run across the room. The man sent one final punch to Kaoru's face before he was knocked off of the younger twin by the older one. Hikaru was so furious he knocked the huge man almost clear across the room to the other wall. Hikaru dragged his nude body to the wall and knocked his head against it. He was out in an instant.

Hikaru kicked him in the nuts for good measure and then went over to his brother, Kaoru.

"Hikaru… I'm… Sorry for… Not being able… To protect… Myself…" Kaoru blacked out and Hikaru franticly picked him up and started to run. He slowed down just enough to grab his cell phone out of his pocket then started to race again. He called his friend Kyoya to see if he could get an ambulance over to the school.

"_Ootori Kyoya_." The boy answered, not checking the caller ID. He was startled to find out that Hikaru was already back and that he thought that Kaoru had been raped not but a few minutes ago.

"_Can you get an ambulance? They will get here faster if you call them! Please, help me get him to a hospital!" _ Hikaru was shaking as he reached the car and the driver got out to help the boy.

"_Yes, I will make sure they get there. I will wait for you at the hospital. I am there now. See you, Hikaru,"_ Kyoya ended the call and got the ambulance going and told them to go to Ouran Academy where a boy was hurt there.

"Kaoru, GOD, WAKE UP! PLEASE! Kaoru, wake up… Please… Kaoru…" Hikaru was trying to wake his shallowly breathing brother. He started to shake and the driver didn't know what to do when the older twin started to cry.

The once held breath of the confused driver was let out when he heard the sirens of the ambulance come closer. The older twin tried to help the doctors but they said to get out of the way. He never felt so helpless toward his brother before. They let him climb into the back of the ambulance. Hikaru cringed as they started to see what was going on and made him retell what he had seen.

They got to the hospital and brought Kaoru into a room to be tested for any brain damage. That was a place they wouldn't let Hikaru fallow and when they shut the doors, he dropped to his knees, sobbing.

--

Apparently Kyoya called everyone in the Host Club, along with the Twin's parents. Tamaki was the first to reach the hospital a few minutes after the Twins got there and he ran to Hikaru's side. He hugged him and tried to calm his tears. Everyone else soon came and there was a huge crowed of pacing and nervous people; except for Hikaru.

Hikaru couldn't think enough to worry. The only thing that was going threw his mind was that he wasn't able to protect his brother. How could he be called a good brother or even a good FRIEND!? He couldn't even keep his brother with him but when he did leave, his brother was raped!

God, he was in the pity pot today…

--

That's the first part of my Ouran fic. Sorry, but most of my stories start out with someone getting hurt. I just think that when someone around you is hurt, emotions tend to get out more. ANYWAY! I'll update either later tonight or tomorrow. Review Please! Thanks


End file.
